


A Little Bit Longer...

by WhatwouldagentScullydo



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatwouldagentScullydo/pseuds/WhatwouldagentScullydo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not something worth thinking about, it’s just sex, at least that’s what Meredith keeps telling herself but as her head is between Addison’s thighs and she hears Addison moan her name she knows that that’s bullshit, it’s not just sex, it’s never been just sex and she doesn’t know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Longer...

It’s not something worth thinking about, it’s just sex, at least that’s what Meredith keeps telling herself but as her head is between Addison’s thighs and she hears Addison moan her name she knows that that’s bullshit, it’s not just sex, it’s never been just sex and she doesn’t know what to do. So she keeps going, swirling her tongue around Addison’s clit and moving her fingers inside of her, hearing her moan, feeling Addison’s thighs tighten around her head and feel her clenching around her fingers. She doesn’t hear Addison when she’s at her high but she feels her, all over her hand which she removes and licks clean before moving to straddle Addison’s waist. She looks down at Addison, who looks at her with big blue eyes and smiles and it’s not _‘you just gave me a really hot orgasm so thank you smile_ ’ so Meredith smiles back and asks, ‘what?’. Addison hold’s Meredith as she sits up and Meredith settles in her lap. ‘You’re just really beautiful, you know that right?’ Meredith buries her head in Addison’s neck and groans. ‘You’re not making this easy for me.’ she mutters. Addison rubs her hand down Meredith’s back, ‘Making what easy?’ she asks as she places a kiss to Meredith’s shoulder. Meredith pulls her head out from her neck and smiles at her, ‘pretending this is just sex…’ Meredith trails off. Addison smiles, ‘it’s not just sex, Mer. I don’t know what it is but it’s not just sex.’ Addison says before kissing Meredith’s shoulder again. Meredith groans again and smiles. ‘I’m in love with you, Addison. I can’t be in love with you…for so many reasons, but I am and it feels good.’ Addison smiled and kissed Meredith’s lips gently. ‘Let it feel good for a little longer then.’ Addison said as she moved Meredith onto her back and kissed her way down her body. Meredith let out a moan as Addison’s tongue met her clit. She moaned again when Addison pushed her fingers inside of her. It didn’t take long for Meredith to reach her orgasm. ‘That’s not what I meant but thank you.’ Meredith said as she regained her breath. ‘I’m in love with you too, but for now let’s not think about that or the reasons why we shouldn’t be in love.’ Addison lay down beside Meredith and dropped her head to her shoulder. ‘Let’s just let it feel good a little bit longer.’ She whispered as she kissed Meredith again. ‘A little bit longer.’ Meredith said against Addison’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic. Hope you like it. Please leave a comment :)


End file.
